The present invention relates to a pass rush trainer. The invention consists of a frame mounted on a base that may or may not be secured on a ground surface. The frame includes a double spring feature that allows controllable movements of an upper portion of the frame during use. A dummy including two arms is mountable over the frame.
In the prior art, tackling dummies are well known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device that has been specifically designed to allow a pass rusher to train in fending off the blocks of an offensive lineman. Applicant is unaware of any such device which includes a rigid base having mounted at its upper extent a flexible support for a pad, with the flexible portion spaced above the ground surface to mimic the movements of a pass blocker from the waist up.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,659 to Hart et al. discloses a tackling dummy including a torso and legs, with the legs being attached into a recessed base, with each leg having three springs coupled between the base and a location equivalent to the location of the human hip. The present invention differs from the teachings of Hart et al. as contemplating a base that extends rigidly upwardly from the ground surface and wherein the starting point for a pair of springs is elevated a significant distance off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,816 to Oakes discloses a football blocking dummy that is pivotably mounted at ground level by a single spring mechanism. The present invention differs from the teachings of Oakes as contemplating support of a frame elevated off the ground by two springs, the lower terminations of which are spaced a significant distance off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,545 to Bachman et al. discloses a football dummy including a heavy base embedded below the ground surface and a dummy pivoted at ground level by a mechanism including a single elongated spring. The present invention differs from the teachings of Bachman et al. as contemplating a rigid base extending upwardly from the ground surface and a double torsion spring mounted at the upward extent of the rigid base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,245 to Landis discloses an athletic tackling bag including an underground base and a dummy pivoted at ground level through a mechanism including a single spring. The present invention differs from the teachings of Landis for the same reasons set forth above concerning Oakes and Bachman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,343 to Schumacher discloses a football blocking and tackling practice machine in which a sled is provided on which a dummy is pivotably mounted and biased by virtue of a spring. The present invention differs from the teachings of Schumacher as contemplating a rigid base upwardly extending and to which double torsion springs are mounted to support a frame supporting a dummy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,906 to Delker discloses a dummy apparatus including two arms. The present invention differs from the teachings of Delker as contemplating arms that are adjustable in separation as well as a rigid base extending upwardly and to which is attached two torsion springs.